Kagome Is Leaving Forever
by HatoyamaAyumi
Summary: Title says all. My first fanfic, so pardon me if there is any mistakes Review please :3 Inuyasha is hurt by Kikyou's death, and wishes Kagome stay next to him. Kagome finds a new resolve to protect her friends, and sets off to find Naraku. Will continue story due to requests xD
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Resolve

_**Chapter One: Kagome's Resolve.**_

"Are you still thinking about Kikyou's death..?" Kagome's soft voice broke the silence of the chilly night. The gang was camping out this night as they had not passed by any villages. The orange flames crackled, breaking a log in half, as it hungrily devoured the wood.

Inuyasha's expression could not be interpreted, as it was dark. Kagome thought she saw sadness flicker briefly through his eyes, which stared deadly into the fire. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, but he had heard Kagome's question.

"Mm."

"I see…" Kagome struggled to keep the despair out of her voice. Ever since Kikyou's death, Inuyasha had been withdrawn, and had refused to sleep each night. Kagome was devastated. She had cried the first few nights after Kikyou's death, when she saw Kikyou's soul float up into the sky, vanishing forever. She felt despair, but knew that Inuyasha was in even greater pain than everyone else. They all mourned for her quietly.

"Kagome… Don't ever leave my side. I don't think I can bear to lose you too. Maybe it will be better if you returned to your world. It seems safer there," Inuyasha said quietly, his expression once again unreadable. But when he looked up into Kagome's eyes, she could see his struggling soul, his despair over losing the woman he loved dearly. Kagome's breath hitched, and her own soul felt crushed. She couldn't help feeling jealous, but she had to accept it. Kikyou and Inuyasha had shared a very strong bond, which was broken by the evil Naraku who yearned for Kikyou himself.

Kagome managed a watery smile, and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder. She gave a reassuring pat on Inuyasha's back.

"I will be fine," she whispered. She stared at the sleeping trio opposite her, all huddled together to keep warm. She tried memorizing their faces, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, not forgetting Sango's pet, Kirara. She suddenly felt a new resolve welling inside her, and it bubbled through her body like stinging acid. She _will_ defeat Naraku once and for all, to relieve her friends of their hate, their despair. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was now sleeping soundly. His lethargy has finally kicked in, and it helped to strengthen Kagome's resolve. She have to leave now, or else she will find her resolve crumbling with every second that passed by.

Kagome felt ready to die, to sacrifice her own puny life to save a million more lives which had been plagued by Naraku's existence. She slowly got up, afraid she would wake Inuyasha, and lumbered over to her bag. Her legs felt heavy, her heart filled with lead. Kagome felt a tear escape her eyes, which cascaded down her cheeks. They will have to get over it, she thought. She picked up her bow and quiver, which was loaded with arrows. She slung them over her shoulders and smiled. Kagome gave her friends one last glance and quietly ambled over to where Sango slept. She gave a light kiss to their foreheads, before she went over to Inuyasha. She bent down, and gave one last lingering kiss on Inuyasha's lips. She breathed in Inuyasha's scent, hoping she wouldn't forget it ever, even if she was reincarnated. Slowly, she got up and ran away from the campsite, unable to handle the grief over what she was going to do the following morning.

**AN: Thanks guys, for reading. Truthfully, I started writing with no idea in mind at all. I was just watching the episodes of The Final Act, and one random sentence popped into my mind, which set me writing. Unfortunately, I don't think it turned out great. I wish to improve this short little story further, and I need your help, readers xD Leave me a kind review, it's alright to criticise, though I might feel bad xD but really! It is alright, so go ahead. Hehehe.**

**#UPDATE#**

**I will post a new chapter :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku's Castle

_**Chapter Two: Naraku's Castle**_

Kagome's POV

It felt like I had been running forever in the forest, when in truth, only seconds ticked by. It was hard for me to leave my friends, but in order to succeed, I had to operate alone. My thoughts swam around; part of it was the memories of Kikyou's last moment, and what she had whispered to me in secret.

"Kagome… The rest lies in your hands now. I have done my part by sealing a silver of hope into the Shikon Jewel. Your job is to fully purify it along with Naraku. Seal him into the Jewel, the fragment of my soul will keep him there forever. Like Midoriko, I will continue fighting him," Kikyou whispered, her voice gradually getting softer. She stared at me expectantly then, and I stared back into those warm eyes that I just knew about. A silent agreement between us was reached, like our souls connected.

I pondered about it as I ran, dodging low branches that my snag my uniform or hair. It just doesn't sound sufficient enough. Anyway, Kikyou has done enough for us already; her sacrifice was the biggest among us all. She had given away her love, her life and her powers to defeat the wretched Naraku, but yet he still survived. He is a living nightmare, and a god that demons might look to. I thought of Inuyasha, the tears starting to form in my eyes again. I just can't bare it, leaving them behind. Will they cry for me…?

I abolished the thought, trying to focus once more on my current solo 'mission'. I could sense the Shikon Jewel's presence. That means that it is somewhere very close, and that Naraku's protective barrier is failing. I trudged through the messy undergrowth full of vines, twigs and rocks. While I slashed through the tall grasses that emerged, with my bow, my uniform got snagged in a low-lying branch. For a moment, I had thought that Naraku found me. I sighed in relief when I found out that it was just a regular branch. I tried to undo myself from the branch, noticing that I had a cut inflicted on me. The blood soaked my uniform, turning the white to crimson red. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and tried searching for the small first aid kit I always had with me. I smiled when I found it, and quickly rummaged through the small box. I finally found a roll of bandages, and ripped off a little to bandage my arm. **(AN: Correct term? Bandage my arm? Dx )**

A rustle sounded among the tall grasses. My head snapped up to glance around me quickly. No sign of danger so far, but I must hurry. I slung my bag over my shoulders in record time and sped off in the direction of the presence. It felt like aeons, when I got out of the forest, to face countless mountains in front of me. They were just shapes in the dark, but it was easy to tell they have dangerous ridges that might crumble under my weight. I shifted, feeling uncertain. But my senses clearly told me that the Shikon Jewel lies ahead, that it will lead me to Naraku.

I gripped my bow tightly, my knuckles surely turning white with the tension. I feel afraid, thinking that the time to face Naraku is getting closer and closer. I felt terrified, _what if I fell from the rocky ridges? Inuyasha is not here to save me, I am alone. _Crazy thoughts implanted themselves in my unstable mind. _Didn't I already resolved to defeat Naraku? I cannot always rely on others, this time I must rely on my own powers. _I gritted my teeth to stop them from chattering and started walking.

Sometime later, I found myself clinging to the mountain's rocky surface. Naraku's hiding place right ahead, which I was certain about. The evil clung to the air like a spider on its web, never letting go. It was all clumped in one area. Using one last ounce of energy I possessed, I pulled myself up, over the edge of the cliff. Perspiration trickled down my forehead, swiftly travelling down my face. I slid my bow off my shoulder, now grasping it as hard as I could.

Naraku's castle loomed in the distance, a visible barrier covering it slightly. It was already dissolving. I took a few deep breaths before I stepped forward, getting closer to Naraku's castle with every step.

**AN: Sorry I took so long! Dx Looks like I will have to write a few more chapters? O.o I don't think I got Kagome's character right… She seems a bit OC, hahahah… Well I hope you guys like it. Don't hesitate to let me know if there is any mistakes…**


End file.
